


Bloodsport

by DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Friends to Lovers, Help, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Neil Josten, Petty Andrew Minyard, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl/pseuds/DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl
Summary: Neil watched them, sometimes. The lean pull of tanned skin as Kevin made a perfect shot, Andrew's eyes flashing amber as his racquet snaked between ball and net in the last moment. He would dig nails into scarred skin, hear his mother's disappointed voice and shiver.





	Bloodsport

Neil watched them, sometimes. The lean pull of tanned skin as Kevin made a perfect shot, Andrew's eyes flashing amber as his racquet snaked between ball and net in the last moment. He would dig nails into scarred skin, hear his mother's disappointed voice and shiver.

After Baltimore and his deal with Ichirou Moriyama, he had become wary of Andrew - how could he expect whatever bond they had to withhold all of the lies and betrayals? How could he be worthy of someone who had been put through so much? Some deeper, darker part of himself whispered that he was selfish, pining after Kevin when he had already subjected Andrew to so much pain. At night he would stare at the ceiling, wondering what it would take to fill the cracks of his being.

So he suppressed whatever urges and desires he felt, avoided the both of them outside practice and clung to the illusion of normality. He gave perfunctory answers to Kevin's questions and orders, was careful not to look at Andrew, and avoided the roof door as though it were a direct entrance to his father's basement.

His avoidance did not go unnoticed, however, and after a few days he found himself cornered by the pair after practice. Trapped between the lockers and the veritable wall formed by their broad shoulders, Neil felt a flush rise up his neck as he was careful not to meet their accusing eyes.

“Yes or no, rabbit?”

Neil looked up to see Andrew's hand hovering over his shoulder, which seemed to be trembling. He nodded. The return of the nickname hurt, although after a week of avoidance, it was surely deserved. Andrew placed his hand on Neil's shoulder, sensing his need for reassurance despite his own dislike for tactile behaviour. The heavy warmth grounded the smaller man, and he lifted his head to meet Kevin's questioning gaze.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on? Why the fuck have you been hiding from us?” Kevin's voice was accusing.

“I need to tell you something,” Neil mumbled at the floor, “I just don't know how.”

Andrew's grip tightened imperceptibly.

Neil was quick to reassure him: “I love you, Andrew, always. You know that.” The blonde scoffed.

“There's no such thing as always.”

“There is for me."

Kevin shifted away from him as Neil spoke, clearly feeling out of place. Neil reached out for his wrist before he turned to leave, drawing him back towards him. Kevin paused, confused, and waited for him to speak.

“It's just - I think - ” Neil stuttered. Andrew seemed to finally lose patience, deciphering the situation in front of him quickly.

Andrew spoke then, his tone sharp.

“Kevin, kiss Neil.”

Kevin's head whipped towards Andrew, an angry flush quick to rise on his cheeks.

“Don't fuck around, Minard. I respected you - “

Andrew interrupted abruptly; “Kevin's been in love with you for quite some time now, rabbit. His pining has become tiring.” His words barely seemed to register in Neil's mind, the nickname feeling less derisive than it did a moment ago. He then turned to face Kevin, his face a picture of disbelief.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
